1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a seed layer and a method of forming a silicon-containing thin film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, semiconductor integrated circuit devices have been miniaturized. Due to the miniaturization, various thin films used in a semiconductor integrated circuit device are required to be much thinner and to have much higher film quality.
For example, Patent Reference 1 discloses a film forming method for forming an amorphous silicon film by using a disilane gas.
One of the indexes for evaluating “quality of a film” is a uniformity of a film thickness within a wafer surface (thickness uniformity).
In Patent Reference 1, when forming an amorphous silicon film, a film forming temperature is set to be 530° C. or lower, and a flow rate of the disilane gas is set as 300 cc or higher per minute. Accordingly, an amorphous silicon film having excellent thickness uniformity is obtained.
For example, in Patent Reference 1, the flow rate of the disilane gas ranges from 1000 cc to 2000 cc, and the film forming temperature ranges from 450° C. to 475° C., and accordingly, the amorphous silicon film having the thickness uniformity of about ±3.0 to 7.0%, which is very excellent, has been obtained.
However, as miniaturization of the semiconductor integrated circuit devices has further proceeded, a thickness uniformity of the thin film needs to be further improved.
3. Prior Art Reference
(Patent Reference 1) Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. hei 7-86173